Universal Timeline
1785, February - Several children accuse Elly Kedward of luring them into her home to draw blood from them. Kedward is found guilty of witchcraft, banished from the village in a particularly harsh winter and presumed dead. 1941, May 25 - An old hermit named Rustin Parr walks into a local market and tells the people there that he is "finally finished." After the police hike for four hours to his secluded house in the woods, they find the bodies of seven missing children in the cellar. Each child has been ritualistically murdered and disembowelled. Parr admits to everything in detail, telling authorities he did it for "an old woman's ghost" who occupied the woods near his house. 1941, November 22 - Rustin Parr is hanged for murder. 1965, February - Ace Craken. Ace Craken and Jinx Bicep uncover their commander's evil plans and kill him. 1975 - The woman who becomes the Blair Witch finds out that her boyfriend is cheating on her, and turns to the dark arts to get revenge. She loses who she once was and becomes the Blair Witch. She lives in the Suicide Woods. 1986, June 1 - Ethan finds his mother killed by the Blair Witch. He dedicates his life to becoming the Blair Witch and becomes the Witch Hunter. 1994, Heather Donoghue, Joshua Leonard and Michael Williams go into the Black Hills Forest and go missing. 1997, July 14 - The Witch Hunter has trained since his mums death and goes out to kill the Blair Witch. In an attempt to kill the Witch Hunter, the Blair Witch creates Scongyboblio the Clown. Scrongyboblio fails in killing the Witch Hunter and is forced to never interact with the Blair Witch again. Gargoyle the black cat is also introduced. 1999 - The events of Blair Witch 2: Book of Shadows occur. 2006, January 4 - Scrongryboblio the Clown sneaks into Tessas house and kills both her parents. 2014, May 12 - The college students and their local guides venture into the Black Hills Forest. Similar to the events twenty years ago, the group are never seen again. 2016, December 1 - Blair Witch IV: Shadow of the Spot is released based off the events of The Blair Witch Project. 2017, October 3 - In an attempt to prove the events of Blair Witch IV, cast members Tessa, Zach, Molly and Fletcher go out into the Suicide Forest, accompanied by the Witch Hunter. Zach Molly and Fletcher are killed on screen, and Tessa dies off screen. Scronglyboblio and The Voodoo Priest are killed. 2018, March 4 - Witch Hunter78 makes a YouTube video called "SUMMONING A WITCH AT 3AM CHALLENGE *I ALMOST DIED* +18", and summons a witch, who rapes him and escapes into the Wellington Suicide Forest. 2018, March 14 - Blair Vitch: the Fifth Fright is released as a documentary of the events of October 3, 2017. 2019, April 18 - The Witch Hunter is found alive, he studies a way to resurrect everyone and does it. They go camping to celebrate their new lives. Isaac and Roland are also introduced. The Blair Witch is resurrected too and kills everyone except for Tessa. 2018, April 19 - Witch Hunter78 releases "TOP 10 CELEBRITIES WHO ARE ALSO WITCHES". The video is so badly received he goes into hiding, only uploading Blair Witch found footage films and FreakFinders. 2019, September 23 - Witch Hunter78 makes "How to Hunt a Witch", and kills the witch he summoned in "SUMMONING A WITCH AT 3AM CHALLENGE *I ALMOST DIED* +18" at the Wellington Suicide Forest. 2019, September onwards - Host Roland Orville, demonologist and sex addict Zach Parenthesis and tech guy Ethan Stevens start a TV show called FreakFinders. The Witches of Wellington is a confirmed episode. Witch Hunter78 makes an appearance in the episode. Category:Browse